Those English Boys
by Kryztal Alpha
Summary: Harry, (1 and a half years after Hogwart's and The Battle), now seeker for Puddlemere United, is drafted to play for England, but will he leave his job, new love interest and his party-boy lifestyle behind to follow his dream? OOC!Slut!Harry and Reanimat


A/N: Hey guys! This contains Slut!Harry. Yay =P. Ok, so Harry is the seeker for Puddlemere United and a major slut. You gotta love it.   
  
The second chapter for this is already written and on it's way to being posted!   
  
Hope you like! Eventual Harry/Draco slash. A huge thanks to my fabulous beta, Lauren. Ok, but you know her as Steve Perry. Just jokes, but Lauren will get that one. Go her stuff-Short Cake. Luv ya babe.   
  
The song in this is English Boys by Blondie. Don't own that- or anything/anyone you recognise here.  
  
And now that I've wasted half a page- onwards to the Slut!Harry and Harry/Draco action!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~When I was 17  
I saw a magazine  
It had those English Boys  
Who had long hair  
When I was on my own  
They moved into my town  
And I just called 'em up  
And they'd be there~  
  
"And then there's the dishes! I have noticed you have been slacking off. Now, I want them done perfectly. Spotless and shining understood?"   
Harry Potter blew a huge pink bubble with his gum and eyes his boss lazily.  
  
*Pop!* "Yeah, whatever."   
  
The diner manager glared at him. Harry just leant against the counter inspecting a tiny fleck of dirt underneath his pinky fingernail and popping his gum loudly every few seconds.  
  
~In 1969  
I had a lousy time  
I listened to the songs  
Read letters sent from Nam  
  
Now peace and love were gone  
The tired soldiers home  
Ideal society  
Gunned down the 70s~  
  
Harry's appearance had greatly changed since his life had become relaxed after defeating Voldemort. He cut his hair (magically) more often and spiked it with gel. This was all right because his scar had faded from a flaming red to a more modest pink and wasn't noticeable from more that three yards away. He didn't wear glasses, preferring contact lenses, which showed of his delicate features even more. He filled out (with muscle, rather than fat) and was a well-rounded, cocky, sexy, dangerous, Puddlemere United Seeker, bisexual…slut. Ok, so maybe not so well-rounded…  
  
By his seventh year he had bedded just about everyone (within reason…and a reasonable age bracket.) in Hogwarts. Including several of the younger teachers. And now, being an independent 19 year old with a well paying career…and an extra job for er, spending money, he was even more of a slut.  
  
~Does it feel the same to you?  
Why do you act the way you do?  
Pack it up or pack it in  
There's no excuse  
  
Could the hands of time reverse?  
Would we wake or take the ride  
And again speak with one voice?~  
  
Harry strolled around the diner in a muscle tee and a pair of tight jeans, snagging more tips that even Janet, his co-worker who was very well endowed in the, er, chest region- and liked people to know about it.   
  
Janet called out to him,  
  
"Oi! Harry! Table four want their coffee!"   
  
Harry groaned and turned around, hand on his hip.  
  
"Mr Eckman, I've told you this before. If you want coffee, you gotta order it, man."  
  
'Eckie' as Harry and Janet liked to call him, mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Darn hippie whipper-snapper.' Harry just scoffed at being called a hippie. After he had gone through the entire 'Beverages' section of the menu, he took Eckie's order to Janet, who smiled, flashing bleached teeth, and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. Harry winced.  
  
~We knew each other well  
Although we never met  
Messages passed to tell  
Equal respect  
  
Coincidence recurred  
I had to laugh a lot  
One week hung up superb  
Said maybe not~  
  
"Ok, Janet, I've told you. I like dicks not chicks." Janet fluttered her eyelashes and stepped over to his side of the counter. She leaned into him, and whispered in his ear,  
"I thought you liked chicks and dicks…" she cupped his crotch and squeezed gently. Harry gasped softly and shoved her away.  
"Never mix business and pleasure…" Janet grinned and leaned into him again, kissing his neck,  
"Only mix pleasure and leather…" he finally caved in and grinned. Janet smiled, satisfied and walked back to her side of the counter with a smug look on her pretty face. Harry shook his head, smiling calmly, and picked lint off his jeans.   
  
~Does it feel the same to you?  
Why do you act the way you do?  
Pack it up or pack it in  
There's no excuse  
  
Could the hands of time reverse?  
Would we wake or take the ride  
And again speak with one voice?~  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Eek! *Squeals nervously* Do you want the next chapter or not? *Giggles* Please say yes! =P Ok, luv yaz all.  
K.A xxoo 


End file.
